Protect You Forever
by Trevor X
Summary: Dedicated to wolfraven80. "That night, I wanted to take you somewhere far away, and to protect you forever."


**Dedicated to wolfraven80 - you write some amazing SethxEirika moments. ^^**

Disclaimer: The author acknowledges that he in no way is responsible for the game that inspired this work of art. It is but a humble adaptation based on his own whims. He owns nothing but the storyline that he designed based on a 'what if?' scenario.

The author is also not responsible for the genius of other fanfiction artists that he recommends. That is all their own!

---  
---

"_That night, I wanted to take you somewhere far away, and to protect you forever."_

How long they had wandered lost and unguided before their horse finally stumbled upon the tiny hamlet, none could say. Not even the girl with the turquoise hair, burdened as she had been with the man who slumped in the saddle behind her. Her clothes were drenched with his blood, and the way that the arrows protruded from his back indicated that he'd tried to shelter the girl from pursuit.

The tarnished armor declared him to be a knight, but naught else to the simple folk who dwelt this far from the city.

He was unconscious when they carried him into a spare room to tend his wounds, and he stayed that way for some time after. The girl tarried long each day by his side; her only explanation for their plight was that war had come to the land, and that the capital had fallen. Invaders had chased them as they fled, and the knight had taken injury to protect her from harm.

Fever took him, as injury and exposure took their toll upon his body. For a long while he laid thrashing feebly, his broken whispers heard only by the girl beside him as she tended his sickbed. Ten long days he lay there, before the fever finally abated. When it broke, he opened his eyes for the first time.

When he asked the girl beside him what his name was, she wept.

Though his mind seemed to have forgotten his past status, his hands had not forgotten their skill. Three weeks into his convalescence found him hobbling out of doors, sword in hand. There was a burning feeling on him to regain his strength, a feeling so urgent that he could not remain abed. When the girl found him, she stood awhile to watch. When his strength gave out, it was her shoulder that aided him to stand again.

It was her sword that he sparred against as he returned to full strength.

When bandits swooped down upon the hamlet, she stood by his side. He asked her once to allow him to fight for her. She chided him for foolishly trying to take on the world by himself. He told her that he wanted to protect her, to keep her safe from the world. That he would gladly take on the world for her sake, if it meant that she would smile.

She told him that if he died, she would cease to smile.

The bandits fled from them, and the peasants praised them for their deeds. Time passed, and rumors reached them of others pressed by men of depraved character. He saw the look in her eyes, and knew that she wished to help. His heart ached to think of her upon such an unhappy pilgrimage, and still worse to think that she might leave him behind.

One night he asked her for her hand, and the honor of protecting her.

She told him that it might be beyond his strength to keep her from all danger. Baring his heart, he told her that it would pain him more for her to ride to danger alone. In the end, she acquiesced, permitting him to take her hand and ride beside her ever after.

They were wed quietly, witnessed by the poor villagers who had taken them in those long months beforehand. There was naught for the two but a simple home, erected with painstaking labor on their behalf, but for the moment it was paradise.

He thought that he should give her more, her mien that of a noble princess. She thought that he could give no more, having already offered all that he had.

A consensus was reached, that on the subject of gifts given and deserved they would always stand in opposition. Having agreed that they would disagree, and yet no animosity betwixt them, they shared the night. All darkness was bound to the outside of their four walls, all cares and burdens flung away to the time of passions within.

He worshiped her.

She adored him.

When the sun rose and beckoned on the new day, they lay entwined upon the bed that was theirs alone. Within the safe haven of his arms, she slept contented.

And as the first strands of light touched over her fair features, he swore a silent oath to himself. _'I will always protect you. Forever, my love.'_

Doubtless there would be trials and suffering in the future, but he would be by her side. And _that _is all that mattered.

-----  
-----

**AN:** While no names are specified, this is indeed a Seth/Eirika pairing. It was based around the statement by Seth in their third conversation. Since I couldn't conceive of the noble knight abandoning his duty, this 'what if' scenario came pounding on my brain. I hope you all enjoy it, and if you want some beyond awesome Seth/Eirika moments, visit wolfraven80.

Also, I'm uncertain as to how this style of writing will be viewed. So drop me a line - I'm always looking to improve my skills.


End file.
